1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ignition switch device which is disposed in a driver's seat of an industrial machine to start and stop an engine of the industrial machine.
2. Background Art
An industrial machine, for example, a construction machine is used in a worksite of engineering works and construction, and includes bulldozers, power shovels, and crane vehicles. An ignition switch device for starting and stopping an engine of the industrial machine is disposed in the driver's seat of such an industrial machine. By rotationally operating an ignition key while inserting the key into a key hole of such an ignition switch device, the engine is started and stopped.
A conventional ignition switch device is configured to include, for example, a switching means having a key hole allowing a regular ignition key to be inserted thereinto, and capable of being rotationally operated in a predetermined direction with the ignition key inserted to start and stop the engine of the industrial machine, and a case covering the switching means and formed with an insertion hole allowing the key hole to face the outside. It is desirable that the ignition switch device includes a shutter which can be opened and closed above the key hole in order to prevent muddy water, dust, etc. from entering the key hole. In addition, since such prior art is not related to inventions well-known in literatures, there is no information on prior art documents to be described.
However, the above conventional ignition switch device has the following problems. That is, the industrial machine is typically used in the open air in a construction site. Therefore, if a shutter is simply provided, the rain or the like which has entered the insertion hole of the case through a gap of the shutter may stagnate for a long time. As a result, there is a possibility that the rain may reach the inside of the key hole, and may cause troubles in an electric system, such as a switch. Further, there is also a probability that, during a winter season, the rain which has entered the insertion hole may freeze, and insertion of the ignition key into the key hole may be difficult.